Fifteen
by xXChocolateGoodieBasketXx
Summary: It's her freshmen year, and she's gonna be here for the next 4 years in this town. She counts to ten, takes it in, this is her life before she knows who she's gonna be. At fifteen.
1. Washington High

**This series is going to be short.**

**I got this idea and I didn't want to lose.**

**I have other series to work on as well.**

**I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Renesmee" Bella yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school"

Alice ran down the stairs, a makeup bag in her hand "Calm down Bella, I was getting her ready."

"She isn't a doll Alice" Bella said, raising a perfect eyebrow and crossing her arms

"It's her first day of school, and her image says everything. Plus she is starting out as a freshman in high school, so shush." Alice said placing her makeup bag down on the couch and hopping up on a stool. "Renesmee come on, we don't have all day."

Renesmee walked around the corner at the top of the stairs. She looked down and saw her entire family sitting in the living room, staring up at her, including her wolf boyfriend. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and black flats. She had a black skin tight zip up sweater on with a big hood with tan fur along the perimeter, and holes at the end of the sleeves which had her thumbs sticking out of it. Her red curly hair (which had been dyed a shiny apple red) had been straightened and clipped so it was dangling from the top of her head. Her bangs had been brushed at an angle so it covered her left eye. All the excess strands of hair had been pulled back by a tiny black elastic hair band. Her makeup had been done perfectly. She had black sparkly eyeliner on and her black mascara made her eyelashes shoot out. Her pale skin was flawless. She wore big black hoop earrings, and her fingernails had been painted black as well. Her lips were shiny from her lip gloss. Carlisle had made her get braces because her shiny white teeth had become crooked when she bit into a mountain lion and it squirmed, which caused her teeth to slant a little. So she had black braces on her teeth, which actually completed the look. She wore a black choker with the Cullen crest on it (which had been given to her by Esme for her 5th birthday). She also wore a wooden bracelet (which Jacob had gotten for her on her birthday as well".

Renesmee just screamed beautiful.

"So" Renesmee said, becoming nervous when nobody said anything "How do I look?"

"Like one hell of a prep" Emmett said with his booming laugh

"Emmett" Esme said in a stern voice, cutting off his laugh "You look very beautiful Renesmee"

"Thanks Grandma" Renesmee said

"Ya, you look great Nessie" Jacob said, blushing

"Thanks a lot Jake" Renesmee said, embarrassment welling up inside of her

"Yes honey you do look beautiful" Bella said, giving Renesmee a hug

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked, peering out of Bella's arms

Edward was standing by the couch, a stern look on his face. "If any boys come up to you, you tell me right away."

Renesmee laughed and ran up and hugged her father "Don't worry daddy, I will."

Edward hugged her back, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late" Alice chimed, literally dancing to the garage.

Everyone walked into the garage, all but Jacob. Once they closed the door to the garage, Renesmee ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Renesmee said, giving Jacob a hug

"Just tell me if any guys give any problems. I'll take care of it…… personally." Jacob said

Renesmee laughed again and planted another kiss on Jacobs' lips. This time, it was long and passionate. They could hear a loud growl coming from the garage.

"Don't even think about it dog." Edward growled so fiercely, that if Jacob wasn't used to it, he probably would have coward in the corner.

"Don't think of what?" Renesmee asked

"Nothing, now go, you don't want to be late for school."

Renesmee planted another kiss on Jacob, and ran to get her backpack which was leaning up against the wall. The back pack was black with purple skulls on it. It was loosened so it was almost touching her butt. She swung it onto her back, and ran to grab her black LG full keyboard cell phone and her black IPod touch with a purple cover on it. She put her purple head phones into her ears and turned on Automatic by Tokio Hotel. She put her cell phone and IPod into her pocket, turned and waved bye at Jacob, and then walked into the garage. She walked over to Carlisle, who was standing by his black Mercedes with the driver door opened, and gave him big hug.

"See you later tonight Grandpa" Renesmee said

"Good luck" Carlisle said, breaking the hug and getting inside the car.

Renesmee walked over to Emmetts' jeep, and hopped in the back. Emmett was in the drivers' seat while Rosalie was in the passengers, holding Emmetts hand. Esme got into Bella's' Ferrari, she was going to school with them to check all of them in. Renesmee was starting as a Freshman, while everyone else was starting as Juniors.

The Cullen's hadn't moved, so they had to drive an hour to a new high school on the other side of Washington.

Bella and Edward were riding in Edward's car. It was also Bella's first time as well, but she had Edward and everyone else to help her. Renesmee had no one. Sure she was part human, but she still had a lust for blood that was as great as any other vampire. She was just going to have to stick it out and hope for the best.

Jasper and Alice were riding in Alice's Porch holding hands like always.

Carlisle pressed the garage door opener, and the huge garage opened up. Carlisle drove out first, then Esme, then Emmett, then Alice, and finally Edward. Everyone all drove down the long dirt road in a line. Renesmee was resting her head on her fist, her elbow resting on the window sill, looking out the window and listening to her IPod (which was now playing Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects).

* * *

**Renesmee P.O.V**

I was staring out the window of my Uncle Emmetts car, looking at the rain. It was very foggy and wet outside, that you could only see a couple of yards in front of you. We're driving on one of the highways to the school. We were driving really fast, that if it wasn't for the fog, we would have been pulled over like a zillion times.

"Hey Renesmee" Rosalie said

I took out my head phones quickly "Yes?"

"Would you hand me the CD case underneath your seat please?" She asked

"Sure" I answered, reaching under the seat and pulling out a big black CD case. I had looked through this before; it had about a thousand CDs in it. "Here you go Auntie" I said, I always called her that

"Thanks sweetie" Rosalie said, taking the case and unzipping.

I watched her look through the CDs, until she finally came up with one. She inserted it into the CD player and selected number 4. She turned the volume up to as loud as it could go, and turned the base all the way up. Then, The Way I Are by Timbaland and Keri Hilson started to play. Auntie started to sing and Emmett started to sing the guy parts. Auntie caught on and sang the girl parts. I laughed when Rosalie said 'Baby if you strip you could get a tip 'cause I like you the way you are' and Emmett gave Rosalie a seductive look. Rosalie punched him in the arm, and he laughed his famous laugh. I looked back outside, it was still dark. We were about 15 minutes away from the school. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"_Please let everything turn out ok"_ I thought in my head.

I put all of my stuff together and turned my cell phone on vibrate. I stuck my headphones back into my ears. We pulled up into the parking lot of the school. I peered out the window to get a good look. It just looked like your average high school. Students were scattered in their little groups, giving each other hugs and high fives, showing each other their new clothes and supplies. When we pulled in, Emmett decided to play Richman by 3oh!3 and turned the base and volume all the way up. I rolled my eyes and noticed that everyone was looking at the four expensive brand new cars driving up to the school.

"Well, we certainly have made an impression on them." Auntie said with a smile

We found four parking spots right next to each other and parked. Emmett turned off the car and hopped out. I saw all of the girls' eyes start to pop out of their heads. Auntie hopped out right after him, and the guys practically did the same things. She walked over to Emmett and held his hand while they waited for the rest of us to get out. Alice and Jasper got out at the same time, and went to stand next to Emmett and Auntie. Everyone took a step back when they saw them, but their faces still had their mesmerized looks. Daddy got out of the car next, and suddenly all of the girls looked like they were going to faint. The guys just looked like they were jealous. He walked over and opened the door for Mother. She hesitated a bit but reluctantly took his hand and stepped out of the car. ALL of the guys looked like they were going to pounce on her. I could tell that desire filled their heads because when Daddy's' back was facing the crowd of people he let out a low growl. He kissed Mother fiercely on the lips, and I watched all the guys get a look of pure hatred and jealousy on their faces. It made me lose some of my nerves. Esme got out of the Ferrari, not many people paid attention to her, but more on the car she was driving. Esme walked over to where everyone was waiting for me to get out. I looked at the headrest of Emmett's seat, and took in a deep breath.

"Ok" I said so softly that no one could hear me "Here I go"

I grabbed my back pack and put it on over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror to check to see if I looked okay. I opened the door and hopped out of the car. The crowd couldn't see me yet because I hid behind the door. I looked at my family and they smiled and nodded at me. I took in a deep breath and closed the door. EVERYONE gasped. I looked at the crowd and saw that the girls had their jaws almost touching the ground. They looked so jealous right now. The guys looked like they were all blushing, and they couldn't take their eyes off of me. I walked over to my family and the crowd still had their attention focused on me. I smiled and thought "_That's a good way to start the year"_.

"Yes it is" Daddy said from behind me

We all started to walk to the office; somehow my family formed a circle around me without me even noticing. The crowd cleared a path for us. I looked around; it was kind of hard with my family standing in the way, but most of them where staring at me. I became self conscious and flipped through my IPod for a comforting song. I found The Middle by Jimmy Eat World and turned it on. We found the office and walked inside. The staff members all turned their heads, and someone walked out of the principal's office. She walked up to the counter and put on a polite smile.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked

"Hello, I believe that we talked to each other on the phone a couple of weeks ago. My name is Esme Cullen." Esme said giving the lady a warm smile

"Oh yes, you must be the new family. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Anna Fay and I'm the principle here at Washington High." She extended her arm towards Esme, but she didn't take it because of how her skin would feel. I looked at her hand, and a ring signified that she was married.

"Mrs. Fay" I said, everyone turned to look at me "I'm kind of anxious to see my schedule, so could I have mine first?" I asked, trying to save Grandma

"Sure, and you must be…… Alice." Mrs. Fay said

"I'm Alice" Alice said "Her name is Renesmee, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. "

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, I'm not that good with names." Mrs. Fay apologized

"It's ok" I said

"I don't want to mess up any of your names, so would you mind telling me what the rest of your names are?" Mrs. Fay asked

"This is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and you have already met Alice and Renesmee." Esme said, pointing to each one of us as she went down the list.

"It is very nice to meet you all" Mrs. Fay said with a smile on her face "Now, if we can start the paperwork Mrs. Cullen." Mrs. Fay said, grabbing a rather large stack of papers and pushing them bringing them into her office. "If we could continue this conversation inside my office" Mrs. Fay said, walking into her office.

"Of course Mrs. Fay" Esme said while walking into her office

"Your schedules are on the counter" Mrs. Fay said while closing the door to her office

We all walked up to the counter and tried to find our Schedule. Mine was in the middle, so I took it and looked over it. It read:

_1__st__ – Science Mr. Fredricks 206_

_2__nd__ – Algebra Mrs. Hanwell 217_

_3__rd__ – P.E Mr. Blackwell gym_

_Lunch_

_4__th__ – English Mr. Freeman 201_

_5__th__ – History Mr. Ivory 222_

_6__th__ – Art Mrs. Walker 231_

Everyone was comparing their schedules. Daddy and Mother got every class together (Grandma made sure of that because if Mother loses control, Daddy will be there to stop her). Jasper and Alice got every class together (Grandma made sure of this because Jasper will not go to class unless Alice is in it). Emmett and Auntie got every class together (Grandma wanted this because it didn't seem fair that everyone else got every class together with their mate and they didn't). Mother sat beside me and gave me a smile. "Renesmee, can I see your list?" She asked

I handed it to her. I took my headphone out of my ears, rolled them up, and placed my IPod into the front pocket of my back pack.

"It looks like freshman and juniors have lunch at the same time" Mother said

"Yes, but they get there first and they leave 5 minutes after we get there" Daddy said who was now leaning against the counter.

"How long is lunch?" Mother asked

"30 minutes, which means that I have to wait 25 minutes before you get there" I whined

"You were all excited this morning, what happened?" Emmett asked

"I don't know" I answered looking down on the ground

Grandma walked out of the office and stood next us. "Alright, you're all good to go. I have to go to." Grandma then kneeled down in front of where I was sitting. "Do you remember what I told you? Bella and Edward are not your parents, Carlisle and I are. Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are your adopted brothers and sisters. Edward is"

"My big brother, I know I know Mom." I said, interrupting her

She smiled and gave me a big kiss on my forehead. She stood up and gave everyone a hug. She whispered to Mother "Remember Bella, Edward and everyone else are here to help you. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Grandma walked towards the office door. She opened the door, blew us a kiss, said "good luck" and walked out. I watched the door closed, and knew that from now until 3:30 I was on my own.

The bell rung and I heard the hallways become noisier and noisier by the second.

"We had better go if we want to make it to class on time" Alice said as she and Jasper walked out the door. "She's right" Emmett said as him and Auntie walked out the door hand in hand. Before Auntie walked out of the office, she gave me a quick smile and wave. Mother and Daddy walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You'll be fine" Mother said "I love you" Daddy said as they then intertwined fingers and walked out the door.

I let out a deep sigh and hopped off of the seat. "Looks like it's my turn" I said out loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear me. I put my back pack over my shoulders again and walked towards the door.

The hallway was full; you could barely get through the crowd of students. I felt claustrophobic. As I tried to squeeze through the crowd of people, they all just stared at me. I was shoving my way through the crowd, trying to get to the science lab. The rest of my family had gone down the other hallway. I tried to find my locker, but it was kind of impossible. My locker number was 826, the farthest locker down the hall. So I squeezed and maneuvered my way through the crowd of students. I finally got to the end of the hallway, where only 4 or 5 students were gathered around a person opening their locker. I stood in front of my locker. It was a full length baby blue locker, your average. I spun the lock, putting in the code, and lifted up the handle. I opened my back pack and got all of the things I needed. I took out my black binder with pink skulls and underneath the plastic cover were pictures of wolves and vampires. I also took out my really expensive hard cover Romeo and Juliet book. I stuck everything else into my locker and closed it. As I turned around, I bumped into someone's chest.

"Oh, excuse me" I said as I balanced myself again and looked up at the person in front of me. He was REALLY tall and muscular. He had the body of Emmett, and his face was shaped like his to. Except he had short spiked blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue and white letter jacket. He was a senior, and what looked like a quarter back to. He snickered with a devilish grin, and used one of his hands to lean on the lockers, blocking my way.

"What's a sexy thing like you doing here all alone?" he asked in a devilish voice

"I'm new here, and I'm walking to class." I said trying to walk around him, but he just stepped in front of me.

"I still don't think that you should be alone. That's why I'm here to make it all better." He said, walking towards me. I slowly walked backwards, but he kept moving closer to me. He suddenly jumped to my left, and I jumped backwards, but I was backed up into the lockers now. He put his arms on either side of my face. I knew that I could beat him up with one hand tied around my back, but that would just give me away. Plus, if I touched him without thinking, I would probably send god knows what awful images to him. He began to move his face in closer to mine. Just as he was about to kiss my lips, two sets of hands grabbed both his arms and flung him backwards into the other lockers. Jasper and Daddy were standing in front of him, their bodies tense. All of a sudden, Alice came running to my side at human speed.

"Renesmee, are you alright?" Alice asked, her hands grabbing my shoulders

"Um, ya, I'm fine." I said, looking back at the scene in front of me. Daddy had a murderous look on his face. Jasper had his fists clenched and his eyes were strangely squinted to give the human in front of him a death glare. I was even scared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The jock asked, as he got up and stared at them. "You think that a couple of juniors can come and mess me up? "

Daddy and Jasper then gave out a low growl and the jock stepped back. They kept growling at him, and he finally ran down the hallway, wide eyed and panicking.

"Thanks a lot, I would have been in trouble if you hadn't come" I said, sighing

"Thank Alice; she's the one who saw you in the hallway." Jasper said, relaxing.

"I saw in the hallway with that . . . _thing_, and I excused myself to the bathroom. Jasper sensed my tension and followed me. Edward must have heard my thoughts because he came barging out of that classroom so fast, nobody even saw him leave." Alice said, while letting out a few giggles

"Wait, then won't you get in trouble?" I asked

"No" Daddy said "I just have to walk in with a late slip because they will think that I was never even there. They haven't taken the attendance yet so I should be good."

"Alright, well I should get going, I'm already late as it is." I said "Thanks" I hugged Alice, Jasper, and Daddy, as I walked over to my first period. By the time I got over to the door, I looked over and saw that the three of them had gone back to class.

I was alone in the hallway.

I looked back at the door, and took a deep breath. "_Well, here I go"_ I said as I opened the door to the next four years of my life.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'll never know unless you review**

**The next chapter will be coming soon!**


	2. Sara Jean

**Thanks for all of the AWSOME reviews!**

**I think that maybe I will actually make this into a long story**

**Well here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I opened the door, straight into the unknown. It looked like an ordinary science lab. Eight black counter tops were placed in the center of the room. Two students sat at every table except for one. A sink was placed in the back corner of the room. Mr. Fredricks' desk was at the head of the classroom. All of a sudden, all eyes were on me, and the room grew quiet and still.

"Ah, nice of you to finally join us Ms. Cullen" Mr. Fredricks said. He was standing at the front of the room with a science text book. He had tan skin, and his eyes were blocked by dark shaded glasses. He wore a brown pair of pants with a thin black belt around his waist. He also had a light tan shirt on that was tucked into his pants. He also wore black work shoes. "I have a seat reserved for you next to Sara."

I looked over at the seat he was pointing at. It was the table at the very back where only one person sat. I assumed it to be Sara. Sara had perfect light golden skin, and big blue eyes that were outlined with eye liner. Her hair was golden blond and waves flowed down to the midpoint of her back. She had a yellow 'I Heart Elmo' shirt on in big red writing. She wore light blue skinny jeans and purple vans on. She also wore like thousands of bracelets and had purple star earrings on. You could tell that she was a prep.

I took my seat next to her and looked up at Mr. Fredricks who was now reading something in the text book.

"So you're Renesmee huh?" I heard Sara whisper. When I looked over at her she was staring at me with a smile on her face. I realized that she was waiting for an answer.

"Uh ya, that's me, unless you know any other Renesmee's in this school. Unlikely " I said, half giggling

"Cool, my name is Sara Jean. I was wondering if you needed a tour around the school, you know a little heads up?"

"Um ya, sure, that would be great. Would you mind starting here?"

"Oh ya, right, lol!"

_Did she just say lol?_

"Fredricks here, we usually just call him Lloyd"

"Lloyd?"

"Ya that's his first name. Anyway, he usually just lets us do whatever we want. When a new kid comes, he likes to act all smart and teachery. He gives us A's when we don't even do anything. So EVERYONE passes his class. I guess that's 'cause he's only like 23."

"He's only 23?"

"Shya, weird right?"

"Uh, more like a lot weird" I said, and we both giggled quietly to ourselves

"So what classes do you have?" Sara asked

"First is Science, Algebra, P.E, English, History, and then Art" I said without even looking at my schedule. Perfect memory

"OMG! You have every class with Shane Royce!" Sara said, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Who's Shane Royce?" I asked

"Who is he?" Sara said, eyes practically popping out of her head "He's only like THE HOTTEST guy in school. Chicks would kill to even talk to him"

"Wow, he sounds . . . hot" I said, laughing a little

"Totally, Shane is over there." Sara said pointing to a table in the middle

Sara right, he was Hot. He had the emo style and his hair was jet black and came down to his shoulders. His bangs had been sway cut, and were covering one of his eyes. He had light skin, and ice blue eyes. He had purple snake bites on each side of his mouth. He was skinny, and was wearing a tight black shirt that had a white guy stick figure with X's for eyes and his tongue sticking out. He had tight dark blue skinny jeans on and a big purple belt with silver rings in it was tied around his waist. He had purple shoes that the shoe laces had been tied underneath the tongue.

I looked back over at Sara and saw that she was staring at him (almost drooling). I looked back over at Shane and saw him looking directly at me. I immediately turned my head and tried to pay attention to what Mr. Fredricks (Lloyd) was saying. I peaked at him in the corner of my eye. I saw him smile and he looked back over at Mr. Fre . . . _Lloyd. _I looked back over at Sara who was still drooling, she had no idea of what just happened between us.

The bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff and started walking towards the door. Shane was just about to walk by me when Sara's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I had to remember to thank her for saving me from that almost moment o contact.

"Were are you going? I'm supposed to show you around remember?" Sara asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Oh sorry, I must have forgot" I said

"Ya, you forgot" Sara said, rolling her eyes

She dragged me out into the hall. She showed me everything from the history of the teachers, from embarrassing accidents that happened to students, and right down to where a boy and girl French kissed in public in between classes. By the time we were finished, I knew EVERYTHING there was to know about the school.

My classes had gone well. Shane and I had only exchanged glances a few times, but nothing big. Daddy must have heard what I was thinking because during P.E. I got a text from him saying '_think about Jacob_'. I got to know Sara's friends (the preps) more. I had to laugh because when I came out of the locker room with my P.E uniform on with my legs exposed, I got some heads to turn. We played volleyball, and I was surprisingly good at it. I must get it from my Daddy's side, because the stories that I heard said that my Mother wasn't very good (that's putting it in a nice way because what Emmett had told her was a little bit harsher).

* * *

"_FINALLY, Lunch time!" _I said to myself, sighing in relief. It wasn't because I was hungry or anything like that. It was because I got to see my family. I waited in the lunch line, eyeing the empty table in the corner. When I got to the front of the line, I gave the lunch lady 3$, and got what looked the most appetizing. I ended up getting pizza . . .

_(*C\G/B – huh, now why does that sound familiar?*)_

and slowly walked over to the empty table to wait for my family. I was about five steps away when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Renesmee, Renesmee over here!" Sara called, waving a hand over her head. I looked back over at the empty table, and then back at Sara.

"_They'll be here in 20 minutes"_ I thought to myself, and started to walk over to Sara

"Here, I saved you a spot" One of Sara's friends, Alyssa I think, said pointing to an empty chair next to her.

"Thanks" I said, pulling out the blue chair and sitting down. Everyone at the table was staring at me, and when I looked up, they all at the same time looked down at their plates and dug through salads. I grabbed my pizza with both hands, and took a bite. It wasn't as good as blood, but still satisfying.

"So Renesmee, how do you like our school so far?" Alyssa asked, the first one to talk again

Alyssa wasn't exactly on the thin side, but not on the chubby side either. She had a very full, circular face and reddish cheeks. She was still very pretty though. Her chest was rather large (not that I look at it in that certain way) and was wearing a loose pink tank top that didn't show her stomach. She wore light blue jeans that where tight on top of the knee, and loose at the bottom. She wore pink flip flops that you could barely see because her pants covered her foot up until her toes. She was wearing light eye liner that matched her green eyes.

"Oh, it's going ok I guess. I still have to get used to the fact that I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing' I laughed, trying not to choke on the food that was in my mouth. The other girls laughed with me as well.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw my family walking through the heavy dark blue metal doors. They went to the empty table, just like I had predicted, and sat down. Alice and Jasper on the left, Mother and Daddy in the center, and Emmett and Auntie on the right. They all turned their heads towards me and smiled, signaling me to go over there.

"Aren't they all just so HOT?!" Sara asked with the drooling expression on her face again.

"Ya" All the other girls said at the exact same time

"Who them? They're my brothers and sisters" I said, using my thumb to point at them

"REALLY?!?!?!" Sara said, jumping up and down

"Ya, you didn't know that?" I asked

"I wasn't here in the morning, so I missed the whole attraction."

By that time, only Sara and I were at the table. Most of the freshmen had left, and the juniors where flooding the lunchroom. I looked back over at my family, and then back at Sara.

"I could take you over there and introduce you." I said

"Whoa, you would do that for me? But I might not look right or I might make myself look bad" She said, worried now

"Don't worry, you won't even have to talk." I said, standing up and grabbing Sara's wrist

"O-Ok" Sara said, visibly nervous

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" I said, pulling her over to the table

I was already positive that my family knew what I was doing, and I saw them fixing themselves up a bit. As I got to the edge of the table, I smiled at them and they smiled back. Then there attention was on my quivering friend who was now hiding behind me.

"Hey guys" I said with a smile

"Hello Renesmee" Daddy said, nodding once and smiling at me

"I would like you all to meet my newest friend Sara" I said, stepping aside so they could see her.

"H-H-H-Hello" Sara stuttered

"It's very nice to meet you Sara" Auntie said, giving her a warm smile

I could feel Jasper trying to calm Sara, and I gave him a glare that would give him nightmares is he slept. He just chuckled quietly, and I could feel the waves lifting.

"Sara, these are my big brothers Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. And my big sisters Alice, Bella, and Rosalie" I said, pointing to each one as I went down the list.

"You have ALOT of family Renesmee" Sara said, her eyes widening when she stretched out the word. "How does your house stay standing?"

"We have a rather . . . large house" Daddy said

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, our father is a doctor at the hospital down in Forks." Daddy said

"He must be really good" she said, smiling "He must have had years of practice"

"OK, I think that we have to go Sara" I said pushing her on the back with both hands towards the door "I'll see you guys later" I said, waving back at my family, while I walked out the doors of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

I smiled back at her while she left the cafeteria.

"Well what do ya know, my baby's already got herself a friend" Bella said, small smile starting to form at the edge of her mouth.

"I think that we should take her example and get some friends of our own." Alice said

"Ya, I could probably get every chick in this school to go out with me by the time lunch is over." Emmett said. I elbowed him in the ribs really hard for his _little comment_.

"I don't know about this friend of hers' I said, crossing my arms "We have to keep a close eye on her"

"I also felt a strange aura around her" Jasper said

"We'll just have to be extra careful" Edward said, watching the cafeteria door, as if waiting for something interesting to happen

I nodded "Right"

* * *

**Renesmee P.O.V**

I pushed her all the way down the hall, until we got to our lockers.

"Why did you do that?" Sara asked, putting her hands on her hips

"We were gonna be late for class" I said, spinning the lock and opening my locker

"We have like 2 minutes" she said, grabbing her stuff out of my locker (she had put her stuff into Renesmee's locker because she was too lazy to open her own)

"Well soorry" I said, extending the word. I grabbed my stuff out of my locker and shut it. I walked towards the door to English class. I waved her bye, and then stepped in. Of course, I saw him sitting there, his eyes on his history text book.

* * *

The rest of the school day went pretty well. I was pretty good at art. I had made a purple and black dragon out of clay, including all of the details including the scales and scars from his previous battles. When the bell rang, signaling us to leave, I got all of my stuff out of my and put it into my bag. I got out my IPod and put the headphones into my ears. I searched for a song, but then someone bumped into my back, causing me to slam into the lockers. I turned my head, only to see Shane Royce walking away, a big smirk painted right on his. I then realized that Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood had been turned on.

"Huh" I said fast, and I slammed my locker door closed and flung my back pack over my shoulders and walked towards the door. There were so many kids for such a small town. Finally I had reached the doors and stepped out into the parking lot. I looked over, and saw my family leaning against their cars, waiting for me. I walked over and smiled.

"Hi" I said in a very angelic voice

"What's up pipsqueak?" Emmett asked "You ready to go?"

"Yep" I said, as I walked over to Uncle Emmett's car. I noticed that Auntie wasn't going to the car though.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked, still aware of kids watching us

"She wants to take Bella over and show her this new movie that just came out. I think it's called Face Punch 2 or something" Emmett said

_(*C\G/B – Sorry, I just had to!*)_

"So they're taking Edward's car, and Edward is riding with Alice and Jasper because they want to go see this new book store."

"Why is Alice going?" I asked

"Because there is a very large mall right next to it!" Alice chimed

"So it looks like it's just you and me squirt" Emmett said, patting my head

"Don't do anything you'll regret later Emmett" Auntie said, a serious look on her face

"Why do you always think that I'm gonna do something?" Emmett asked

"Because you ALWAYS do something" Auntie said, turning around and grabbing Mother's hand and dragging her to the car.

"We'll be back later tonight" Daddy said, walking over and giving me a hug (he secretly kissed her on the top of her head to)

They all walked over to the cars and got in. Emmett and I watched them drive off. I saw Alice wave at us through the back window of her yellow sports car. I waved back and smiled as they drove off down the road, out of sight.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked, walking towards his car and unlocking the doors

"Yep" I said, opening the passenger's door, and hopping in. I threw my bag into the back seat and buckled my seat belt. Emmett started the car and drove towards the exit of the parking lot.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked

As we pulled onto the main highway, the rain had picked up again and poured down hard. Emmett and I looked at each other and said what was on our mind at the exact same time.

"Cliff diving!"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'll never know if you don't review**

**Keep reading to find out what kind of trouble Emmett and Renesmee get into this time**

**See ya!**


	3. Cliff Diving

**Sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long.**

**When was the 2****nd**** chp. submitted again? Lol**

**But please enjoy the 3****rd**** chp. of Fifteen!**

* * *

We had to stop by the house so we could get our swim suits. Emmett doesn't usually wear _anything _when he goes swimming. Thankfully, I was able to convince him to wear his swim suit (that wouldn't have been a pretty sight at all).

I went through my swim wear closet (yes, I have a closet that only consists of swim wear), looking for my favorite swim suit. My favorite swim suit was given to me by Auntie. It was a one piece. There was no back, except for the multiple designs of X's going up my back. The front was V shaped, and showed the line in between my boobs. It was black with a big white bow at the bottom of the V.

I also grabbed my Pink swim bag (it was literally Pink, it was white with Pink's signature on it in hot pink), and my hot pink beach towel. I put on my white flats and white velvet jacket that went to the middle of my stomach. I left my hair the way it was.

I ran out into the living room. Emmett was sitting on the couch with one leg crossed, arm resting on the back of the couch, watching a football game. He had gotten his black swim suit and flip flops on.

"You ready to go?" He asked, standing up and turning off the T.V.

"Yep" I said, walking to the front door (we parked outside the front door)

"Hey, just for fun, do you wanna take your mom's porch?" Emmett asked, a huge evil grin on his face

"You know what will happen if we get that thing dirty. She'll kill you, and you'll bring me down with you." I said, laughing at the last part

"C'mon, who's gonna know? If we get it dirty, we can wash it. Plus, they all won't get back until late. It's God's chosen wish." He said, looking up, as if looking up into heaven

"Uh huh." I said, an eyebrow raised. " Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's not my fault."

I started to walk towards the garage door, I took a quick glance behind me and saw Emmett walking behind me. A huge evil grin planted on his face.

"_This can't be good" _I thought to myself.

We went into the garage. Emmett ran over to the big red fancy sports car that was placed right in the middle of the garage. He unlocked the doors and got in. I sighed and got in the passenger door. Because there was only two seats in the car, so I had to put my bag by my feet. Plugging my seat belt in was required with Emmetts _mad _driving skills. He turned the key, and the engine roared to life. He revved the engine a couple of times, showing off. Because it was dark outside, it made the car dark inside, and the neon green lights in the car was the only thing you could see (for me at least). He then pressed the CD button near the stereo. Swing by Savage started to play at full volume. One thing I loved about this car was the sound system. The bass pounded and it seemed like the whole car was vibrating. Emmett pressed the garage door opener, and slammed on the gas pedal. The wheels spun for a moment, then we blasted outside.

When we reached the highway, we had reached a steady speed of 120 mph. Not that many people where out on the highway. The few that where stared at us, jaws dropped about a foot. When Swing ended, the next song played. It was Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I laughed so hard when Emmett started singing.

We reached La Push in about 5 minutes. We drove at about 75 mph. I looked out the side of the window. For a second, I saw a huge brown wolf staring at us. Then he was gone. I giggled quietly.

When we reached the cliff, the beach was abandoned, and the waves where about 10 feet high. The wind was blowing rapidly, and the rain pounded on my face.

The perfect weather for cliff diving.

I turned my head to the left, and saw a Jake, Seth, Quil, Paul, and Leah walking up the beach towards us.

"Jake!" I yelled, and I ran towards him along the beach.

My feet felt good on the cold sand, and it felt funny when I got it in between my toes. I saw Paul, Quil, Seth, and Leah's eyes widen.

"Oh shit!" Paul yelled, pushing Quil out of the way and ran into the water.

"Move!" Seth yelled, taking Leah's wrist and running up to where Emmett was by the car.

As I got closer, I picked up my speed and Jake's eyes widened.

"Nessie! Slow down!" He yelled, but it was too late.

I jumped into his arms and he fell onto the sand, me on top of him.

"Hi!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hey Nes" He said, getting up and pulling me into a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Emmett and I are cliff diving. What about you?" I said

"Sam told me that you where here, so I came to say hi and ask you how your day was"

"It was pretty good. But you might have some competition though" I said with a smirk.

His eyes widened like he had just saw a ghost. I released myself from his grasp and put my arms behind my back.

"W-What?" he asked

"Yep, you might some competition." I said with an innocent smile on my face.

Then, I turned around and skipped up to the ledge where Emmett, Paul, Quil, Seth, and Leah where now standing.

"H-Hey wait" Jake yelled and ran after me

* * *

When we got to the top of the cliff, Emmett was leaning against the ledge.

"Hey Renesmee, ready to watch the true master?" He said, his arms crossed and a big smirk on his face.

"Oh ya Uncle E, totally" I said sarcastically

"You see, it's all in the technique . . ." he started to say, but I ran up to him and pushed him off the ledge.

He hit the water with a big _splash_ and stayed under for about 2 minutes. When his head popped up, I laughed.

"That's how the _true _pupil does it" I called down to him

"Ha ha" he said, starting to swim towards the shore.

"Who's next?" I asked, but before I could even finish, Paul, Quil, Seth, and Leah had all run past me off the cliff. I looked down and saw Paul do a belly flop (_ouch_), Quil do a cannon ball, Seth do a jackhammer, and Leah do a dive.

Then I saw another brown blur move past me. I looked to my side and saw Jacob falling backwords, smiling up at me. Then, before he hit the bottom, he turned and did a perfect non splash dive into the water.

"_Pfft, show off"_ I thought.

I looked back to the shore and saw everyone standing there, dripping wet.

"Come on Renesmee, you're not _scared_ are you?" Emmett called up

I ignored his little comment and blocked out all of the noises. I slowly walked up to the ledge and looked down. The waves where crashing into the rock rapidly. I took a deep breath and turned around. I was staring at the thick wilderness in front of me. I extended my arms out on either side of me. I was like a giant T. Then, the wilderness began to disappear, and was being replaced by the big gray sky above me.

I was falling on my back. The rush of the cold air felt good, and the rain droplets lightly landed on my face. I was weightless. I smiled, and closed my eyes. Then, I hit the water hard and flat. It didn't hurt though, it felt like someone had just pat your back hard. I opened my eyes, and I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see anything. It made you feel lonely, and it made you want to cry.

I was slowly falling deeper and deeper into the black obis. I opened my eyes, but what I saw terrified me to the point of nightmares for the rest of my life. It was a pale white face in the distance, and it was staring right at me. It had a gruesome smirk on its face. It looked familiar, but I couldn't make it out. All of a sudden, a white arm grabbed my leg, and started to pull me farther and farther down. I could stay under water for about 5 minutes, but that was my limit. It had already been about 3, and I started to feel the emptiness in my lungs. I thrashed and kicked as hard as I could. But it didn't even, make a difference. I was being dragged down to my death, and I couldn't do anything about it. I heard an eerie laughter in the distance, it was familiar as well. But I was nearing death, and I didn't have time to think about it. My mind was growing blank, I was reaching my limit. Suddenly, the hand let go, and the laughter stopped. I was floating in the blackness. Silence was all I could hear. I could no longer hear my heart beat. It was as if time had stopped.

* * *

**Emmett P.O.V**

Quil, Paul, Leah, and Seth where all talking and laughing up on the beach. Jacob and I were standing at the shore line, our eyes searching the water bed. I think that Jacob could feel that something was wrong to.

"Why hasn't she come up yet?" Jacob asked, almost in a whisper

"Something's wrong. 5 minutes is her limit." I said, my eyes not leaving the water

"And?" Jacob said, turning his attention to me.

". . . It's been 7" I said

I grabbed my cell out of my pocket, and threw it to Jacob.

"Call them!" I yelled, as I jumped into the rough water of La Push

* * *

**Renesmee P.O.V**

How long had it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? I couldn't keep track of time anymore. It felt like I had been floating there for days. And every day, my eyelids grew closer, and closer, and closer together. I didn't know who I was anymore. My name, my age, my family, I couldn't remember anything. I was just sitting there, the most valuable pieces of me floating away with the current. Was I even in the water? Was I in Hell? Heaven? I didn't know anymore. I just wanted to die already. Was I already dead? No one deserved this kind of torture. No one. The pain in my chest was slowly going away. I closed my eyes, and I saw the words drift by me.

The End

"_RENESMEE!"_

Someone screamed in the distance. My eyes flew open, and that little piece of life that remained inside me sprang to life. My name was Renesmee. I was 15. And I was a Cullen, a very much alive one at that.

I screamed, and it seemed to travel through the waves like signals. I started to kick upwards. I didn't have much strength left, but I had to make it. I kicked and kicked as hard as I could to get to the surface. I could see the water moving above me.

"_Almost there. You can do it!" I said encouragingly_

And just like that, my head came crashing out of the water. And my lungs felt a relief that I cannot even begin to describe. But I knew that I had to fill them up quickly, because the waves where towering over me, pushing me back under the obis. I looked straight ahead and saw Jacob on the beach. He had something pressed up against his year, and when saw my face, he screamed into the object.

"RENESMEE!" I heard out in the distance. I looked over to my right, and saw Emmett swimming up to me.

"Renesmee don't worry, you'll be alright" He said

He placed me on his back and started to swim to shore. I was tired and weak. I could no longer fight. I closed my eyes, and just as I was about to fall into the peaceful darkness, I heard the sound that I would never forget.

"_RENESMEE!"_

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate?**

**I'll never know unless you review.**

**See ya next time**


	4. Secret Admirer

**ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! GET READY FOR SOME SERIOUSLY AWESOME TYPING!**

**Sorry for updating like, every other month lol.**

**For my apology, I have a seriously good chp. on the way!**

**So keep on readin'!**

* * *

I opened my eyes, only to see blackness enclosed around me. I sat up, but instantly regretted it, for a seriously killer headache hit me. My hand instantly flew up to my forehead.

"Crap" I said

I opened my eyes to look at where I was. I hadn't been here before, and I couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" I said, walking around slowly with my hand out in front of me "Is anybody there?"

"_Renesmee"_ A whispering voice called behind me

I spun around faster than I ever had before (that was fast).

"W-Who's there?" I asked, more than a little weirded out.

"_I see you"_ The voice said again, it was a man's voice.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, turning around again.

A pair of arms circled around me, and hugged me tight. I was pushed back into a rock hard chest, and I could feel his cold breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine, but oddly, I liked it.

"_Renesmee"_ He said in a slow, sexy voice

"Who are you?" I asked. It was like I was in a trance. My eyes were closed, and I enjoyed this persons presence so close to me.

"_You will find out in time my love."_

His lips were so close to my neck. His icy breath sent shivers through my body. He was cold, and seemed so fragile, like if I made the slightest movement, he would break. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew that this person did not want to cause any harm to me. In fact, it was like he wanted to protect me from something. But what?

"_Oh how I wish I could make time stop and hold you in my arms like this forever. Unfortunately, I must leave you now."_

"No, please, don't leave"

"_I'm sorry my darling, we shall see each other again soon. But right now, you must wake up."_

He slowly started to let go

"No, please, stay with me!" I cried

"_Renesmee"_

"Stay, please!"

"_Renesmee!"_

"Please . . . don't leave me alone"

"_RENESMEE!"_

"Goodbye"

**Bleeding deep within my heart,**

**I weep for your absence,**

**And hope to god I see you once more.**

* * *

"RENESMEE!"

My eyes shot open, and saw the dark tan roof of a familiar house. I could hear a faint annoying beeping sound in the background.

"Thank god you're awake Ness!" I heard Jacob say

I slowly turned my head to the side. Jacob was kneeling next to the couch I was laying on, and Emmett was sitting in one of the chairs next to the couch.

"Jacob?" I said, slowly and groggily

"Ya Ness, I'm here" He said, taking my hand with both of his and bringing it up to his lips.

"You had us going for a sec Ness, we thought we might have lost ya." Emmett said, a smile growing on his face

"What do you mean?" I asked, still groggy

"You remember your little cliff scene right? Well after I got you out of the water, ya blacked out. Jacob had called Carlisle, and said that he'd meet us at the dogs' house. So, we put ya in the back seat of the Ferrari, and drove here." Emmett said

"And once, when I was at war working with your family against the Volturi before you were born, I had a little accident. So, we used the heart monitor from that accident on ya. Your heart actually stopped for awhile" Jake said, his voice cracking at "stopped".

It looked like Jake wanted to cry. He was looking down at the ground, his hands in fists.

I did the first thing that came to mind. I wrapped her arms around him, and placed my head on his rock hard chest.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." I mumbled in his chest "I don't want you to be worried about me."

Jacob could feel the small tears running down his chest that quickly dissolved before it could reach his belly button. He put his arms around her and placed his forehead on the top of her head.

"I love you Renesmee. I love you so much." Jacob whispered, a small drop of water landing on the top of my head.

I looked up, and placed my hands on the sides of his cheeks.

"I know" I whispered back to him, and planted a small kiss on his lips.

It was a sweat, tender, and loving kiss. Unfortunately, it only lasted mere moments, then I pulled away and looked at Emmett.

"Uncle Emmett" I whispered, and then ran over to him and hugged him

Emmett hugged me back with one of his bear hugs.

"Good to have ya back Nes" he said, pulling away and looking at my face.

Then, Billy wheeled in, a slight look of discomfort on his face.

"They're here" He said

Emmett and I stood up and walked to the window. Outside was Carlisle's black Mercedes, Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's BMW, and Emmett's Jeep.

I gasped and ran towards the front door. The screen door flew open, and I ran towards my family, arms spread wide and tears falling from my eyes.

"Mamma!" I yelled with joy

"Oh Renesmee!" My mom said, as I flew into her arms.

Mother held on to me as if the world would end if she let go. Daddy, Auntie, Alice, and grandma all came rushing over to me and joining the hug.

When the hug was over, I looked up and saw Carlisle and Jasper still standing in front of the cars. I looked at them with watery eyes and ran over to them. I wrapped my arms around them both and hugged them as tightly as I could. They did the same.

"You had us worried Renesmee" Carlisle said, regaining his composure and looking down at me, my arms still around Jasper. "When Jacob called me, I drove over here as fast as I could. I would have ran, but I don't think that a 40 year old doctor should be running quite so fast." He said smiling

"Same goes for us, except for the old part" Auntie said "Your mother and I practically shot out of that theatre. People must have thought we were Olympic Runners."

I let out a small laugh and let go of Jasper.

"Well it's about time you guys showed up" Emmett said, pushing the screen door open and stepping outside.

Mother ran up and hugged him "Thank you Emmett! Thank you!"

I'm sure that if vampires could cry, Mother would be balling her eyes out.

"Whoa, Bella, you're welcome" He said chuckling "But remember, I did it because I love her to"

"You're a good uncle" Mother said smiling

"I think it would be best if we took this conversation inside" Jacob said through the screen door.

My family started walking inside the Black's small house. The living room was overly stuffed. One more person and the room would have exploded.

"Renesmee, can you lay back down on the couch please?" Grandpa asked

I nodded and lied down. Grandpa put the blanket over me and felt my forehead.

"You feel warmer than usual. Esme, can you please go get my bag from the backseat?" Grandpa asked

"Sure" Grandma said, walking back outside

"How do you feel Ness?" He asked

"Not that well. My head is throbbing and my stomach is clenching." I said

Grandma returned with the bag and handed it to Grandpa. He opened it up and got out a thermometer. He rubbed it across my forehead and looked at it again.

"104.3, it looks like you're going to have to stay in bed for awhile. You need a lot of rest. We'll let you sleep for a bit. Right now that's the only cure. If you need anything, we'll all be outback." He said, as everyone started to crowd out of the room.

Just before everyone left, I grabbed Alice's wrist.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked

"Sure" she said, walking over to the door and closing it, freezing for a moment, and then walking back and kneeling down in front of me.

"Alice I –" I started, but was cut off by Alice's giggles

"I already saw what you're going to tell me. It seems as though you have a secret admirer."

"Ya, but it was weird, it was like I knew this person, trusted him." I said, pondering what my words meant

"Well, from what I can tell" Alice started "this man is a vampire, and a very powerful one at that. He must have a special gift, one that allows him to enter through people's dreams. I wouldn't trust him yet, but if you meet him again, ask him some questions. But don't worry about it now. All you must do is rest and get better. I'll see you when you wake up." She said

She got up and kissed the top of my forehead. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving me in darkness.

I sighed and snuggled up into the blanket. I could hear faint voices coming from outside. I was to tired to try and understand what they were saying. So I closed my eyes and tried to forget about what had happened today.

"_Renesmee"_

Oh crap

* * *

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**I'll never know unless you review**

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	5. Nightmares

**Sorry to keep you all waiting**

**Here's chapter 5 of Fifteen!**

I awoke with a massive headache that seemed to increase the more I woke up.

The sun was just coming up outside, and the time on the wall clock read 5:30. The dream I had last night was one serious nightmare. You remember the creepy guy from before that was hugging me right? Well, apparently he has some righteous power and has a very high status among us. Oh, and I didn't even tell you the freakiest part yet. He tried to kiss me! I was just like, "Whoa, whoa, not cool". That was probably the scariest dream I had ever had!

I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not going to tell Jacob. I don't think he would let me sleep after I told him. Jacob can be such a hot head at times.

Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the window. The cars weren't there.

"_Hm, I wonder where they went"_ I asked myself

I walked over to the kitchen and sifted through the fridge. They didn't have anything that looked the slightest bit appetizing. Besides, what I was really craving for was not usually found in someone's fridge.

"_Man, what I wouldn't do for some deer blood right now."_ I said, rubbing the back of my head. When I turned around, something shiny from outside the window caught my eye. I walked over to see what it was. What I found was something I had never expected in a million years.

dripping with blood. I wasn't really scared because of the object. I was scared because of what was dripping from the object. Blood with the scent of wolf.

My eyes then focused past the object, what I found was an even more gruesome scene. Wolves! Dead wolves! They were all lying out on the blood stained grass. In the middle of the bodies laid one that took the breath completely out of me.

"JACOB!!!!!!!!!" I yelled after I got my breath back

He was resting in the middle of the bodies. His neck had been snapped, one ear was torn of, and his heart had been pulled right out of his chest.

I dropped to my knees. My eyes were wide open, and I couldn't stop staring at the scene in front of me. I had tears pouring from my eyes, my eyes stung, I couldn't breathe out of my nose, and my lips were puffy. I couldn't make a sound though; it was like the entire world was caving in on me.

Then it struck me.

Where is my family?

I began to look around. My head hurt and was spinning, but I ignored it. My legs were wobbly, but I managed to get up. I stumbled around the house. I had to put my hand against the house for support. When I reached the front, my eyes met the glow of a burning light.

The cars! The cars were on fire!

My families' cars had been lit on fire and were now burning in the driveway. I looked around for my family. Right now, I was basically in panic mode.

Trying to walk over to the cars to see if they were inside, I noticed foot prints leading from the cars heading to the forest. Acting on instinct, I hobbled over to the forest, following the footprints.

I hobbled for about 10 minutes. It had started to rain, and the light from the fire got dimmer in the sky behind me. I was soaking wet, tired, scared, nervous, anxious, dizzy, sore, and traumatized. I stopped when the tracks disappeared. I looked around for any more, but the rain was pouring and covered all the tracks. I plopped down on my knees again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, No, NO, NO!" I yelled. The tears had returned to my eyes, mixing in with the dirt on my face.

"_I give up"_ I thought _"Without Jake and my family, I have no reason for living. I was born a mistake anyway. A complete accident. Daddy even wanted to get rid of me. There is no place for a half vampire like me."_

I closed my eyes, feeling the raindrops splatter across my face. It's funny how the rain seems to silence everything. It felt like the sky was crying for me. It felt my pain and misery. Like we were the same. Yes, I know that it rained a lot in Forks, but this was different. You could feel the sadness in the air, and with every tear drop that hit the ground, it was like a scream. Yes, like a scream. With every drop that fell, it got louder and louder. It was screaming my name, it was calling for me. Louder and louder with every drop.

"Renesmee . . ."

My eyes shot open. The rain seemed like it had stopped. Like time had stopped. A figure was walking closer to me. The trees seemed to move out of the way for him. The wind blew, which made them also look like they were bowing.

The figure kept coming closer and closer. It was about 20ft. away until I was able to make it out. I looked down over the somewhat short figure. It was a male with long black hair, pale, and a sense of power around him. I gasped as I came to the conclusion.

"Aro!"

Aro stood still, the rain began to fall again, making it hard to see him clearly. He started to laugh quietly.

"Yes, Renesmee, it's me." He said "I've found out about you little love affair in your dreams. You do know that these acts are forbidden."

"What acts? What affair?! I don't even know the guy you're talking about. Look, he just started talking to me in my mind. That's all! We never _did _anything!"

"Still, my little Renesmee, you are involved in these acts. Therefore you must get punished. Lucky for you, I already have." Aro said mischievously

"W-What are you talking about?" I managed to choke out.

Aro slowly started to move his hand out from behind his back. In it was something ovular and stringy. I couldn't see what it was until the lightning gave me some momentary light.

Daddy's head! Aro had Daddy's head in his hands! His neck ended right at the hollow! Blood was dripping down onto the soil!

"DADDY! DADDY! NO DADDY! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!" I yelled "YOU MONSTER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO DADDY?!"

"Oh no my dear child" Aro said calmly "Not just Edward. Look up" He said, grinning evilly

My eyes opened to full circles. Right at that moment, something heavy and wet was dripping down my face. I used my finger to slowly wipe it off.

BLOOD!

I looked up, only to see the rest of my family's bodies hanging from trees, a noose around their neck. There bodies had been scratched up.

"N-NO!"

Before I knew it, I heard Aro's evil laugh, as I stepped of the tree branch and fell to ground. Stopping as my neck snapped in half.

"NO!" I screamed, shooting up off the couch.

"Renesmee, Renesmee, it's ok Renesmee, I'm here!" Rosalie said, grabbing a hold of my back and hugging me tightly.

"Auntie, Auntie! Oh my god Auntie!" I sobbed into her shoulder

"Shh, I'm here, everything's ok now" She said soothingly, rocking me back and forth.

After about 5 long minutes, I was able to calm down enough to think straight. I told Auntie about my dreams with the freaky dude and my nightmare. After I was finished, she just hugged me again and told me that everything would be alright.

"Does anyone else know about your dreams?" She asked

"Only you and Aunt Alice. Please don't tell anyone else, especially Jake." I pleaded

She just sat there staring at me

"Please Auntie please!" I pleaded again, putting my hands together into a praying sign.

"Alright Renesmee, alright, I won't tell anyone." She said

I hugged her again. I looked over her shoulder and noticed that it was about 6am and it was quiet.

"Were is everyone?" I asked as she let me go

"The mutts got a scent of a vampire heading into town. Everyone else just went with them. I stayed behind to watch you." She said, standing up and walking over to the door. "You should get some more sleep. You won't dream about it again. You know how dreams are, well this is just from _pas_t experience, but you never have the exact same dream over again." Auntie said with a smile on her face. "I'll be right out here if you need me."

Auntie said, walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. She left me in the dark room. The morning rays of light were starting to stream in through the window. When I laid back down, I noticed that my pillow was covered in sweat. My blanket was covered in sweat. My whole body was covered in sweat!

I sighed and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful morning in La Push. You could smell the ocean air and pinecones outside.

Auntie's statement came back to me.

"_You know how dreams are; you never have the exact same dream over again."_

"Ya" I said softly, looking out the window "That's because they only get worse."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'll never know unless you review**

**Thank you guys for the great reviews!**

**Sorry this chp. was so short. I've just been really busy with school and testing for orientation.**

**I'll be sure to write more soon!**

**See ya in chp. 6 of Fifteen!**

**Bye-bye!**


	6. Chuck

**Sorry it's been so long**

**!DON'T KILL ME!**

**Here's chp.6 of Fifteen**

I sat by the window, watching, waiting for everyone to return home. My knees were tucked under my chin, and my skin glowed in the morning light. I knew that it was beautiful outside, but I couldn't get my horrible dream out of my head. Every time I looked at the driveway, I saw the cars burning. Then, I would grab a hold of my legs, and dig into them with my nails from the horrible image. My eyes will be closed and start to hurt from how hard I'm closing them. My body will then start to feel the pain in my legs and snap me out of it. This had been going on for two hours.

Then, in the middle of another episode, I heard the howling of a familiar wolf drawing closer in the forest. My eyes shot open, and I immediately felt the pain in my legs. Looking down, it shocked me to see that blood was dripping down my legs and finger tips. Hearing the howling again, I quickly ran and grabbed a small towel and washed the blood off. After all the blood was gone, I ran back to the window and saw 5 big wolves sitting in a circle in the driveway. I small smile formed on my lips, and I ran over to the front door to go great my wolf.

As soon as I opened the screen door, they all turned to look at me. If I didn't have super good eyesight, I wouldn't have been able to see the small grins on their faces as they walked away. The light brown one, however, stayed and kept on grinning at me. He then turned and started to walk towards me. About fifty feet away from me, he suddenly stopped, and with a huge smirk on his face, turned back into the guy who gave me his heart. A guy who was now butt naked and walking straight towards me.

"Jake!" I yelled blushing and backing away all while trying not to look down at his bottom _area_. "Put some clothes on or else someone will see you!"

"Nessie, the only ones outside right now are you and me. Your family stopped by back at your house and your dad will be back soon to pick you up. Plus, the guys have already seen me butt naked like a million times." Jacob said, still advancing towards me.

"Hello! You're forgetting about Rosalie! What if she is watching us right now?" I yelled back at him, the blush getting bigger and more out of control.

"She went back home, she left like 10 minutes ago."

"Well, what about Billy? What if he is awake and watching us? Hmm? How about that?" I was now backed up to the wall of the house, now with nowhere else to go.

"Ness, he's asleep."

Jake was now face to face with me. He was looking at me with his big, soft brown eyes. Just looking at them made my mouth water. He lifted up his hand and caressed the side of my face. Then, he slowly lowered his face down to mine and gently put his lips to mine.

It felt like a million fire crackers going off at once on my lips. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back with a passion I had never felt before. He started to press his body against me, but I could feel the little bulge that was pressing against my leg get heavier and heavier and heavier.

"Uhh, Jake" I said, only moving two centimeters away from his lips. "You've got something that seems to be getting _really _friendly with my leg."

He chuckled and put his lips closer to mine so they were barely touching. "Maybe we should make my friend feel welcome."

He then started to push me, kind of directing me in the direction of the front door. By the time we were walking inside the house, Jake was moaning against my lips. It felt funny, and it made me giggle every time I he did it. Soon, we were walking into his room and he started to push me down on the bed. About half way down, I grabbed a piece of clothing off of a pile and put it in front of our faces so he could see it. He scoffed and grabbed the sweat pants out of my hand.

"Thanks for getting me all worked up and then crushing my dreams!" He said in a fake crying voice as I ran out of his room laughing.

"It's a dream that you're gonna have to wait a while for!" I yelled from behind my shoulder, still laughing.

I walked outside as my dad drove into the gravel driveway with his little silver Volvo. When he stepped out of the car and closed the door, I ran up to him and grabbed onto him as tightly as I could.

"Hello Renesmee" he said, looking down at me and smiling that small, faint smile.

"Hi Daddy" I said looking up from his chest to his face.

"Here," he said, handing me my school backpack that he took out of his car "Alice packed some clothes in here for you. She expects you to wear them, and you know how she gets when people don't do the things that she wants them to do."

"Ok, I'll be right out" I said, running back into the house and straight to the bathroom.

I set the bag on the cover of the toilet, and opened it to find something really surprising that Alice never normally packed. I took it out of the bag and unfolded it. It was a pair of baggy grey sweatpants with a green sleeve and white T-shirt, and a pair of green Converse. At the bottom of the bag was my oversized makeup bag. I pulled out some black eyeliner, mascara, and green eye shadow. After putting that on, I grabbed my hair straightener and straightened my shiny, wavy, dyed apple red hair. When my hair was straight, I pulled it into a pony tail. When all of that was finished, I pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

When I thought Alice would be satisfied with my appearance, I packed up all of my stuff and threw the dirty clothes into the hamper. I walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. When I opened the fridge door, I saw a bottle filled with red stuff and a note on it in the front of all the food. I took the note and read the fancy cursive writing.

"_Renesmee, sorry I had to leave, but I managed to get a bottle of deer blood for you. I'll see you when you get home._

_Love,_

_Rosalie"_

I smiled. "Thanks Auntie" I said, taking the bottle and taking a big drink while walking outside. Daddy was in the car, and Jake was walking over to me.

"See ya Ness" he said, picking me up in a big hug and spinning me around.

"Bye Jake" I said as he put me down. I gave him a quick kiss and hugged him one more time. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said, letting me go and watching me walk to the car.

I opened the door and threw my bag into the backseat. Once I got in and closed the door, Daddy started the car and backed out into the road. Jacob was watching me as we slowly drove down the road and out of sight.

"So," Daddy started "did you have a fun time with Jacob?"

I blushed furiously "You know?"

"It's kind of hard not to. I told this to you once before when you were younger. Jacob thinks in sequence, so it's like a soap opera on the television. I have to say this though, you're lucky I don't rip his head off on the spot." He said, his hands tightening the grip on the steering wheel.

"C'mon Daddy, you know I would never let him do that. You even saw it, so I have proof that I wouldn't."

He slowly released his firm grip and turned to smile at me. "I know you wouldn't honey, I trust you. It's him that I don't trust."

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll keep him in check."

Daddy laughed at that and turned on the radio.

We were now driving up the long road to the house. The sun was now high in the sky, and the time on the dash read 11:23. When we got to the house, Daddy opened the garage and pulled inside next to Emmet's Jeep.

"Don't forget your stuff" Daddy said as he turned off the car and opened his door.

I got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat to grab my stuff. Daddy held the door garage door open for me as I walked into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room. Emmet and Jasper were busy cheering on a football team on the TV. They more than likely had a bet on something.

Grandma walked up to me and gave me a big hug. "Welcome back sweetie" she said as she released me from the hug and looked down at me.

"Thanks Grandma" I said, giving her a warm smile. Alice and Mommy also came over to welcome me home again. Once I finished giving them hugs, I walked up the stairs and to my room. Once there, I closed the door and threw my backpack onto my big California King water bed. I sighed and went to open the big set of glass doors on my big glass wall.

It was a beautiful morning in Forks. Oddly enough, it was sunny and warm out. Taking in another deep breath, I walked over to my bed-side table and grabbed the tiny gray remote and pressed play. Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield started to play around the room. I sat up on my bed and grabbed my binder out of my backpack. Seeing as I had already missed a day of school, I might as well do my science homework.

I sat there for about an hour, writing about how blood cells travel through our body. When I was done, I tossed my binder onto the end of my bed. Man, you'd think that a half human, half vampire's life would be interesting. I tossed over onto my side and closed my eyes. Downstairs, I could hear Emmet yelling at the TV and Jasper and Daddy laughing. Grandma, Alice, Auntie, and Mommy were all in the kitchen talking about an article they read in a magazine. I could also hear Grandpa walk up the stairs and to his office, closing the door behind him. Yep, it was just a lazy Tuesday afternoon at the Cullen residence. Everyone was happy and peaceful, the way it should be.

I dozed off for about 20 minutes. It was scary when I started to wonder why didn't show up this time. Yawning, I got up off the bed and dragged my feet out of my bedroom. I didn't feel like walking down the stairs, so I decided to go to Grandpa's office.

I knocked on the door. After the first knock, I heard Grandpa's relaxed voice call out, "Come in". I opened the door slowly and saw Grandpa sitting at his desk, his eyes scanning a very large text book.

"Hi Grandpa" I said, walking over to the small sofa on the other side of the room. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just flipping through this year's new medical text book. You'd think that after three decades, they would stop basically repeating themselves." Grandpa smiled at the last part and set the book on his desk. "Do you need anything Renesmee?"

"No, I was just bored and I was too lazy to walk downstairs, so I thought I would stop by your office and say hi." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"How thoughtful of you" He said with a small grin on his face.

"Aren't I just filled with kindness today?" I said giggling

"You sure are"

"Oh, I do have something to ask your Grandpa. What did you find when you guys went out to search for the vampire that came into the area?" I asked

"Unfortunately, he disappeared out of town by the time we caught up with his scent. I have no idea who it was."

"Oh, well at least he's gone now."

"Yes, we don't have to worry anymore about our friend killing the people of Forks."

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend Grandpa."

"What should I call him then?"

"Hmm, how about. . . Chuck?" I said, snapping my fingers when I said the name.

"Chuck? Why Chuck?"

"Chuck is a cool name, that's why." I said, smiling.

"I can't argue over that."

We both laughed. I got up and started to walk to the door. "I guess I'll go back to my room now, see ya later Grandpa."

"Thanks for the visit."

As I left the room, Grandpa picked up the large text book again and started where he left off. I closed the door behind me and walked back to my room. When I looked on my bed, I noticed that the little red light on my phone was flashing. I walked over and looked at who had called me. Once I turned on the phone, Jake's picture popped up. I gave out a small smile and pressed the green talk button on the phone. I laid back down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. After two rings, my favorite voice in the whole world came up.

"Hello"

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**I'll never know unless you review**

**Sorry if some of you guys got all happy about a long chp. that turned out to be nothing. But hey, at least it's a chp.!**

**OMG! Aren't you guys excited for summer? We all endured a long year of school and now it's finally over! Everything is winding down and I can finally take a nice, long, deep breath and just enjoy life. Yep, and that means that I can write long chp. like these faster now! I want you all to do me a favor. I want you all to enjoy the summer and have a nice, long, relaxing two and a half months off. Then, when it's over, tell me all about it!**

**I'll talk to you guys later in chp. 7 of Fifteen!**

**See ya!**


	7. An Invetation To Hell

**I honestly have NO excuse for not writing this chapter.**

**Hate me, love me, I don't care, as long as you keep readin my stories!**

**I honestly can't say when the next chapter will be out. **

**Knowing me it will probably be another month.**

**God I'm hopeless.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

I woke up with a massive headache. God, I'm never going to talk to Jacob for 5 hours straight ever again. For one, it gives me a headache, and two, I'm tired as hell. If I could ask god for one thing, It would be for me to stay home today. I knew that wasn't going to happen though and I had to get ready for school.

I put on my black skinny jeans with my white checkered belt. My shirt was whit with a sad black rainbow on it. I put on my black Vans with red laces and headed towards the bathroom. I put on heavy black eyeliner around my eye and put on my hot pink mascara and eye shadow. I straightened and teased my hair in the back. I put a black bow on the side of my head to make my shiny apple red hair glow even more. After I finished with my makeup, hair, and clothes, I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. I also grabbed my phone and IPod and headed out into the hall, closing the door behind me. I could hear voices down stairs, there were three groups talking about different things. I couldn't exactly tell what they were saying though.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nothing really seemed to appetizing in the kitchen (we have everything in the kitchen so it's weird). Instead of just leaving with an empty stomach, I grabbed a graham cracker and headed to the living room. When I walked out I saw that Emmett, Jasper, and Esme were sitting on the couch watching Grease (obviously Esmes' choice). Alice was busy doing Moms' hair, which mom was obviously not happy about, and Daddy was explaining a book he had just read to Auntie.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked, as I took a small nibble out of my cracker.

"We still have a couple minutes left until we have to leave, why don't you go and eat something." Auntie said

"I do have something to eat, see" I said as I held up my graham cracker

"Oh please, knowing you you'll be starving by the time we get there and be in a grumpy mood. Go and eat something bigger." Auntie said, as she turned her attention back to Daddy

I groaned and walked back to the kitchen. I searched through the cabinets for a food that would please my Aunt. I just made myself a PB&J and took a bottled water out of the fridge. As I closed the fridge, Mom walked in, "Renesmee, were gonna leave so get your stuff together and head out to the garage."

"All right Mom" I said as I placed the sandwich into my mouth and put the bottled water into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my phone and put my headphones in my ears.

When I walked out into the garage, everyone was in the cars and the engines were running. I opened the passenger door to Emmett's jeep and threw my backpack in the backseat. As I did this, all of the cars drove out of the driveway. By the time I could get my seat belt on, we were the only ones in the garage. Emmett put the jeep in gear, and drove off recklessly yet perfectly safe down the dirt road.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I was surprised to see a crowd of people had waited by the sidewalk for us to arrive. As we got out of the car, some were looking at different people. It was like they had decided on their favorites and only looked at them. A lot of guys were staring at me. Most of the girls were staring at Emmett and Daddy. I just sighed and turned on Children Surrender by Black Veil Brides on my IPod and walked through the crowd.

At lunch, Sara was gossiping about some Senior she thought was hot. I didn't exactly listen because I had my eyes on Shane the entire time. He was talking to his friends, laughing, and eating at the other side of the cafeteria. It was so weird. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I wasn't looking at him because I thought he was hot. . .well, he is kind of cute, but I was looking at him because I had a gut feeling telling me that he wasn't normal. My family hadn't noticed it because when I looked over at them, they were all just talking and laughing. I didn't know if I should tell them or not. I'm sure that if I told them, they would say that I was just stressed out or something. When the bell rang, I just sighed and brushed the feeling away. I was probably just being paranoid.

As the day went on, I kept on having that same feeling deep inside me that something was wrong. Whenever I looked at him, he never looked at me, but I could sense that deep inside him he was staring at me. It was like he had piercing red eyes on the back of his head that only I could see. God, I needed to calm down and forget about it. This was getting ridiculous. So, for the rest of the school day, I tried not to look at him. It was difficult, but I managed.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the school doors. I walked through the crowded hallway, opening my locker to get my stuff out. When I closed it, Shane was behind it and I jumped.

"Oh, it's you, you scared me" I said, trying to regain my composure.

"Sorry" he said laughing "I'll try to remember not to sneak up on you."

"Ya, that would be nice" I said as I turned around and started walking towards the doors. The hallway was almost empty now, there were only a couple of people closing there lockers and heading out the door.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Shane asked, running up beside me

"It's ok I guess, just a normal school" I said, lying through my sharp teeth because that had been a complete lie. I had never been to a school, and I would have no idea if this school was better than any other ones.

"Ya, so uh listen" Shane said, stopping and turning to face me "my friends and I are going to the park this Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"The park?" I said, raising my eyebrow "Isn't that a little childish for a teenage boy?" I said, a hint of laughter in my voice

Shane laughed "No, it's not that kind of park. It's the skate park. My friend Aaron asked me and some other friends if we wanted to with him. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to."

I looked at him, thinking about what he had just said. "But, I don't even know any of your friends. Besides I don't know how to ride a skateboard."

He laughed again "That's why I want you to go, for you to meet new people, and don't worry about that, I can teach you how to ride one."

"Uh, I don't know I. . ." I started, but Shane interrupted me and handed me a small blue piece of folded paper and said "Your gonna go whether you like it or not." He laughed "Here's the directions, see you there." He said as he walked away and out the door.

I just stared at him as he walked out the door. I opened the piece of paper and it had red sharpie saying

'**Roads Skate Park**

**Saturday 12:00**

**10 blocks away from the school**

**See you there**

**: )'**

I sighed. "Oh great, this should be interesting" I thought to myself as I walked out of the school doors.


End file.
